Do the Math
by SuperPencil
Summary: Quil Ateara and Bella have become a couple. Things start getting weird as Quil and Bella get closer. Rated T for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1 Crazy

Bella,  
I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I wasn't myself (literally) and I am sure Paul will apologize if you just give him a chance.  
Quil.

The words were a blur to me. I couldn't believe how humiliated I was by all this. Kissing Paul of all people, thinking it was Quil!

"I've got to straighten something out, dad, I'll be back in a few," I said, still focused on the crumbled piece of paper that had been in the mail slot that morning. I grabbed my jacket and headed out to my truck.

Why couldn't Quil just come to me and say what he wanted to say, though? Charlie wouldn't mind him coming over like he'd minded Edward, and he most definitely would welcome him and even forgive Paul. I sighed. Paul had always been impossible to deal with, but he'd really crossed the only line I'd set for him when we made our agreement after I left Edward.

My truck hummed under me, and it was actually quite relaxing as I entered Paul's driveway and felt anger pushing. How dare he get me drunk and _kiss_ me? How dare he pretend like nothing had happened and just laughed as he walked past my house?

I slammed the door to the truck shut and stomped my way to his door. I knocked four times, each time harder than the other – each time more aggravating than the other. I couldn't stand Paul anymore! This was so enraging!

After two minutes, Paul finally had the decency to open the door. But there was always a catch, wasn't there?  
There he was, a towel wrapped around his waist. The only thing keeping the towel up was his fist, obviously a fist because of anger, not security.

"Bella!" His face lighted up and his wet torso followed his muscular arms as he leaned against the wall. "Please come in." His hand rose as he said it, and he welcomed me warmly into his small home.

"What happened last night?" I screamed at Paul. I might even have spit him in the face as I did so, but I didn't care. "Did anything that could make Quil, I don't know, _run off_, happen between us? He put a damn note in my mail!" For each word I shoved in Paul's face, his grin got bigger. He was undoubtedly amused by my anger and hate.

"We kissed, that's all," he finally said, seeming to come out of some sort of trance of delight and mockery. "But I think that was one heck of a kiss, Bells." He slipped back into his trance and stared obliviously at the ceiling. He sighed with pleasure and gave out a little giggle.

"Just one kiss, right?" I said a bit curious of why he would stop at one if he'd bothered to get me drunk. Paul's eyes glued on mine for the first time I could remember, and he came closer.

"Yes..." he said, coming closer for each breath I could count. He sat down next to me and carefully let go of his towel, making sure it was still tightly wrapped around him. He proceeded to put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, it was just so tempting. I mean, the booze was right there, and ever since you blew off Jake and even that..." I sensed a nickname of Edward closing up, so I _humphed _in hope that he would drop it. And so he did.  
"Edward," he said quickly. "For Quil, he's been spending so much time with you, and barely any with us. There are leeches practically everywhere, and Quil's such a great seeker! Now he's all hooked on you, and I just wanted you guys to give it a rest for a while so we could make sure this town doesn't get infested and everyone stays safe." Paul sounded desperate. Even more so as he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry... I... I really didn't..." I laid my arms around him and ignored how weird it would look when my sweater was soaked. "I really didn't know you felt this way. You could have just told us."

"I talked to Quil about it, but he swears he won't spend any less time with you! He's become this lapdog, following you around everywhere, buying you gifts and giving you little kisses..." Paul sighed heavily, rubbing just a little more water on me. I let go of him, and he protested and pulled me back in with his brute strength.

"I really need someone to listen right now, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2 Far Fetched

After a long, remotely awkward conversation with Paul, finally understanding his pure rage and mildly repulsive arrogance, I decided to head to the Cullens' house to emerge into yet another terrifyingly long story. But to me, it was so much more than stories and myths now. The vampires and wolves were the amazingly vivid and petrifying truths of my life, and my mother had always told me to face my fears.

I parked my truck a safe distance from the house, hoping I could find out whether they were home or not before barging in and demanding Edward to spit out.  
My feet tapped lightly onto the ground and made slight slurping noises as my hiking boots slid into and out of the wet ground.

I saw Alice clearly in the window telling the others something incomprehensible. She spoke fast, rushing the others to catch her every word.  
Emmett grinned regardless of Alice's stress and fright. She abruptly stomped her foot to the floor and screamed, "No" disturbingly loud.

I had to talk to Edward nonetheless, so my feet kept moving lightly as I slowly tip-toed across the open gravel-field between the forest and the Cullen house.

I knocked on the door, knowing Alice would already have gained knowledge of my arrival, and Edward would have known thanks to his endowment.  
"I've expected you for quite some time now," Carlisle said softly with a worrisome expression glued to his face as he opened the door in a swift _swish_.

"Can I please come in? I have to speak to Edward," I said, immensely impatient to get this over with. I pushed myself through the crowd of vampires and positioned myself in front of the only one I'd want to speak to.

"We have to talk, Edward, and this is undoubtedly the most important conversation we will ever have," I said with a clear voice for once, and stared at Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper with the eyes of a hawk. They knew I wanted them to leave, but they seemed to stay merely for supporting Edward.

"I know what we both will say already, so there is no point," he pointed out smugly, a half-hearted crooked smile appearing on his mourning face.  
"That is exactly why there is a point, Edward. Now tell your family to leave so we can speak in private." I was getting grumpy now. The Cullens used to be so friendly, warm and welcoming. The committee had obviously gone down the toilet.

We spent fifteen minutes making small talk before I finally decided to lay it on him.  
"I know the treaty's been broken," I said quickly, interrupting his talk about how the weather had been so nice lately.

"It was broken for a reason," Edward pointed out, grabbing a CD and replacing it with the one already in the stereo. As he sat back down on the futon, I took his face into both my hands and made sure we had eye contact before speaking again.

"What reason is there to threaten Paul?" I tried so hard to stay calm, but my voice sounded almost like a growl as the words were forced out of my shaking lips.  
"They took what was most precious to me and told me she never wanted to talk to me again." Tears built up in his eyes. Still focusing on me, his face turned to stone.

"You left me, my heart bleeding with a hole in my chest because you thought it would protect me! You left me! They brought me in and picked up the broken bits and pieces... I hardly think that counts for 'taking me.'" I was enraged with his self-pity, and so I angrily threw my fists towards his chest and screamed that if I was taken from him, it would be his own fault.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" he murmured, hopefully not thinking it would guilt me into never seeing Quil again.  
"Is that why you told Quil to leave town? Because you can't live without me? He's gone, Edward, and Paul is breaking apart because he thinks it's his fault that Quil's gone! Paul thinks he's ruined their friendship!" My fists couldn't stop pumping with blood and going wild on Edward's chest. Of course, he couldn't feel it, but it was a release.

"I told Paul that Quil would have to pay if he didn't kiss you and break you two up," Edward confessed, speaking so quickly I only barely heard what he said.

"It all comes back to you! Everything is your fault!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs, out the front door, into the woods and into my truck. I drove off faster than I thought the truck could handle.

I ended up outside of Quil's, hoping I would find him there, hug him, kiss him and beg him to never leave again. But I stayed in my truck for some reason. I was so frightened to go inside and not see Quil there. Edward truly was a monster... What if Quil wasn't ever going to come back?


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

I awoke a mess and in no state of mind to greet anyone, but there he was, just as naked as I had seen him last.

Paul was sitting on his couch with me on his lap, a pillow perfectly placed under my head. I groaned, hoping this wasn't another try to get me to kiss him and make Quil disappear.

"Good morning, sweet pea," he said jokingly and helped me sit up straight. I grabbed the pillow and hit Paul with it. After that energizing workout I could think a few percent more clearly, and I smiled a little at Paul's shocked face.

"Hey! I just gave you a more comfortable pillow than your gear shift!" He was joking again, but I knew there was truth in his words. Where was Quil? I looked at Paul with a lost, quizzical look and he understood. He nodded slowly and looked at me with a slightly depressed expression.

"He didn't come back," Paul whispered, his face carefully positioned towards the door. "I'm so sorry for doing all this, Bella." His face was disturbingly empathic, and it was obvious he was really scarred by all this. I put the pillow on his shoulder and laid my head down again.

"It's all Edward's fault, you don't need to apologize," I said with a deep sigh, and heard him mumble something incomprehensible. "What?"

"Not entirely his fault," he said with just a slightly louder voice this time.  
"What did you do, Paul?" I was sceptic as to if he'd actually forgotten to mention something in that hour long story with sobbing and pouring his heart out.  
"I did kiss you... but not only because of what I told you before. I really like you, Bells, and this is so weird for me." Speak of the Devil...

I felt flattered, fuming, glad and unendingly miserable as I realized what Paul had just said. I felt like everyone around me was getting feelings for me, and undoubtedly because of my awesome truck, right? I smiled at my joke, but realized reality was waiting for me to respond. Why did all this happen so quickly?

"Paul... I..." was all I could say before I headed to the door and Paul could barely whisper "sorry" before I disappeared and he could clearly hear the truck's engine roar fill the area with smoke and intense noise.  
"If you love her let her go, huh?" I said to myself as I drove away, annoyed at how many men would just not let me get to know them better before they started confessing their true feelings for me.

As I was driving away I couldn't help but notice the biggest wolf I'd ever seen running around in the forest.  
"Quil!? Quil is that you?" I screamed as I abruptly stopped my truck and ran into the woods. Suddenly, he had my face in his hands, grinning like a child grins at candy.  
Our lips met in an overheated moment and all joys I had ever felt were washed away and replaced with this one, fantastic embrace.

"Has Paul apologized to you?" Quil asked nonchalantly as we got into my truck and headed to his place. I clenched my fists around the wheel and gritted my teeth. I took a deep breath before I spoke.  
"Not exactly." I could barely speak without feeling the urge to blurt everything out. How scared I'd been when Quil was gone, how Edward was responsible for it all, how Paul wanted... me. But I sucked it in and smiled at the fact that things were going to get better now. No more drama – I was absolutely sure.

We just stood there on Quil's porch, staring at each other, hands entwined. It had only been two days, but this moment was so perfect.  
"I love you, Bella," Quil said softly, untwining our hands, and embracing me instead. He was so warm, and it was so comfortable. As butterflies flew away and I realized how magical it all was, I could do nothing but shed a happy tear.  
"I love you, too," I whispered.  
"You're not even giving me a chance?" a sarcastic, slightly hurt voice said from behind, and I hugged Quil tighter, and with brute strength he unhooked me and stared into my eyes.  
"Get behind me," he whispered gently and kissed my forehead.

Paul was beat. Quil had let Paul chase him for an hour, never stopped running, growling odd Quileute words at him.  
As it all ended and Paul gave up, more tired than ever, he took one last glance at me and turned his back. I could swear I heard a sob...  
"Kwop kilawtley," Quil said with a grin as he returned to me on the porch. I gave him a curious look and his grin enlarged. "Stay with me forever."


	4. Chapter 4 Oh, No You Didn't

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. As I lay on Quil's bare chest at seven in the morning, I amazed myself. He wasn't a werewolf yet, and he was not a vampire, so there was no difficulty... in bed. And he was unimaginably beautiful as the sun shone on his face, sparkles appearing naturally, bouncing off the bare skin.

"God damn you're beautiful," I said in explicit joy and a deep laughter formed in Quil's throat. I stared blissfully at his face and hugged him in pure joy.  
We joined in a kiss and I felt the morning coming together.

Everything was pointing towards this day being pretty good, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"May I present to you: The Odd Couple," Paul said as he poked his head in the little crack in the door. "You guys should get up, Jake's on his way." A devastated face disappeared out the door and closed it in a small slam behind him.

I figured the fun was officially over, but as I tried to get out of bed, Quil pulled me back in. I giggled as he kissed my neck and cheerfully announced:  
"It'll take at least 10 more minutes, Bells."

The excitement of the coitus was amazing! The heat of Quil's body mixed in with the heat of that Jacob could walk through the door any minute and Paul probably being right outside got me going deliciously.

It had never been this way before! There was a risk that Jacob would see me naked, or Paul would hear everything and talk about it with Jake in exquisite detail.  
But it was so good. It was like your first candy bar all over again.

His steaming hot body flexed in the ultimate strain and his face tightened for a few seconds before a warm, red grin appeared on his face.  
Simultaneously, I felt the world shake and shiver, and my whole body stopped the universe for a full five seconds before I could relax and lay back down on Quil's chest.

Someone knocked on the door the second I could breathe out.  
"Bella, Quil, are you in there?" It was Jake.  
"Perfect timing!" I whispered in Quil's red ear and bit his earlobe in a huge grin. I got out of bed quickly and got dressed. After a few seconds of sighing about Jake being here, Quil got dressed as well.

"Are you on an errand, Jacob?" Quil asked formally, aggravating Jake. I smiled at how easily he was enraged, and I put my arms around Quil's torso just for a reaction. His rage dropped, and his shivering stopped abruptly.  
I was indifferent.

"I'm here to talk to Bella alone," he said casually, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling half-heartedly at me.

I looked at Quil for support; I really didn't want to talk to Jacob, not after what Paul had confessed to, not after how Edward had driven Quil out of town...

"What is it you want to talk about?" Quil said, less formal this time, putting his arms around me and pushing me slightly backward.

"This is between me and Bella, Quil, none of your business," Jake growled.

"I'm his girlfriend, _I_ am his business," I hissed. I hated how Jacob tried to take control constantly, trying to dominate us like puppets. But not this time!

"She's right. Anything you can say to her, you can say to me as well." Quil's voice was sincere and humble now, most likely hoping that Jacob would calm down. Jacob sighed, annoyed at how _together_ Quil and I were.

"Fine." Jacob got down on one knee and smiled at how not Quil nor I reacted in any way to this. It was just one more of his control games.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbyes

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at Jacob, fiercely with all hatred I had ever felt thrown at him. "You can ask me to marry you! I'm with Quil, and I don't even _like_ you!" I took a tighter grip around Quil and laid my face on his chest.

"It's not a real marriage," Quil said, sighing deeply as he did so. "Leah's coming to town and she really, really likes Jacob. I can't believe I didn't figure that out earlier."

"Go to Hell, Jake," I hissed, mechanically walking into Quil's bedroom and slamming the door behind me. As I lay on his bed, feeling the smell of his hair on the pillow, I could hear them still talking out there. Whispering, actually.

"Are you trying to ruin the surprise? I can't stand lying to her! I have to tell her the truth now, you know that!" Quil's voice was so loud, so heated... so hot.  
I couldn't help but let out a giggle. This was _really_ exciting. I couldn't believe it! Was he going to propose, maybe? Was he going to take me to a foreign country?

I started getting restless in Quil's room by the time they were done whispering and screaming swearwords at each other. I heard silent tip-toeing closing up to the room and I could feel the excitement and adrenaline flowing unevenly.

"I'm sorry for that," Quil said, his eyes ridden with guilt and despair. The things Jacob did to me... I was torn between two worlds once, now it was clear what kind of hideous monster Jacob had become. Maybe the pressure of me finding new people to be with instead of him had gotten to him? I shook my head to get rid of that awful thought of Jacob twisting in pain because of me...

"I'm sure you want an explanation?" Quil said slowly, leaning against the wall, his hands in the pocket.  
"More now than ever," I breathed, unsuccessfully trying to bottle up my excitement for the words about to escape his mouth. Quil sighed joyfully as he noticed my bliss shine through my hopeful grin.

"I love you, Bella, and me confessing that to you for the first time was a small milestone in a relationship compared to what I'm about to say..." He was obviously enjoying the suspense he was creatively creating. "You mean the entire world to me, and I will _not_ lose you to anyone or anything."

I rose as he finished his sentence and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his bare, muscular torso and squeezing him tightly.  
"I love you more than you can comprehend, and that is why..." Quil was getting warmer as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "I want you to have this."

I leaned back, laying my eyes on a shiny set of keys. A reflex brought my hand to my mouth as I gasped and my eyes shifted between Quil's overjoyed eyes and the keys.  
"I bought an apartment a week ago, and I want you to move in with me," he said carefully, tracing my reaction with slightly nervous eyes.

"I don't believe this, Quil!" I grabbed the keys quickly and shoved them in my pocket before I jumped Quil and wrapped my legs around him. My hands tightened around his neck and our lips met in the most explosively cheerful moment of my life. His arms flew around my waist and I could feel his lips getting more furious as wrapped my legs tighter around him.

I released my lips from him for a short second to remind him:  
"I love you..." I whispered, nearly out of breath, and took a short breathing pause before I embraced him and our lips met and hastily we started kissing again. His hands moved to my butt and I could feel the fierce force of his arms carrying me over to his bed. I was lost in the moment and almost ripped Quil's clothes off as he gently removed mine.

As Quil had finally filled me, after minutes of making out and touching, teasing each other and biting, the door opened. In walked Jacob with a gasp. A small whimper escaped my lips in full enjoyment of the private moment Quil and I was sharing, even though I knew Jake was behind me.

I heard him change behind me before Quil sighed. I stared at him quizzically.  
"He's most likely run out of town," Quil whispered, afraid of my reaction, obviously. Suddenly, Quil got out of bed and ran out the door, transforming as he did so.

I didn't see either of them for nearly a month.


	6. Chapter 6 Mystery

**Lemons, lemons, lemons!  
This chapter's longer than the usual ones, but I'm sure you guys won't mind. This one's a bit more emotional and problem-filled; creating even more drama, lol, but I hope you enjoy what I've written! : )  
**

The pain was enticing. I couldn't feel anything; I was empty, hollow... Charlie had experienced this kind of silence before, and I knew it would hurt him so intensely if I didn't at least pretend I was fine.

"I made eggs," I said, focusing deeply on making it sound casual. Charlie shuffled silently across the kitchen floor and scooped two perfectly fried eggs out of the pan. As he sat down he stared at the food in front of him and poked them with the fork.  
"Are you ok?" he mumbled carefully, slicing his eggs and putting some in his mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine," I lied, flipping the page in the newspaper I wasn't reading. I felt the pain rush to my heart and sting me. I started choking and the pain kept stinging me like a dagger. It went faster and faster until I fell to the floor, hitting my head so hard I let the darkness take me into the calm serenity of an unconscious state of mind.

I was running. I was sprinting through the woods, searching for Quil or even just a sign that he might just be alive. My legs bore me no matter how horribly my lungs were suffering from the miles that now lay behind me.

"Quil!?" I screamed into the nothingness that was the forest. The moss under my feet was flung behind me as fell and hit my head, not slipping into darkness this time. A familiar voice and an uncanny amount of déjà vu hit me as someone yelled my name.  
"Bella!" Several voices joined eventually, and I could feel the pressure to stand up increasing, but I couldn't move a single limb.

My eyes shot open and I felt the light rushing in.  
"Bella! Thank God you're okay!" Charlie celebrated as I adjusted my uttermost uncomfortable position in the hospital bed. I was undoubtedly the most confused human in the entire world at that point. I couldn't tell up from down and I was unsure whether this was just another nightmare.

"Charlie? What happened?" I whispered, still out of breath and sweaty from the most horrible nightmare of my entire life – a nightmare with uncertainty of whether Quil was alive or not.  
"You collapsed in the kitchen," Charlie said, a pained look on his already frightened and exhausted face. "Not one doctor has a single clue why."

I shook my head in confusion. There was such a simple explanation as to why I was in sudden severe pain, but I couldn't be sure whether that was the reason I slipped into unconsciousness. I knew there wouldn't be a happy answer to my next question, but the pain of not asking would make me sleep-deprived.  
"Where's Quil?" I asked slowly, regretting each syllable as I spoke them.

"No one's seen them for three weeks, Bells, you know that," Charlie muttered, looking like he thought I might have just hit my head a little too hard.

Tears started running down my cheeks, and as they did, Charlie brushed them away with his thumb, his palm under my chin.  
"Paul is here, though." My sulking stopped immediately and I sat up, furious with what Paul was planning. "He's _really_ worried about you."

Seconds later Paul entered the room, his eyes swollen and guilt written all over his face. He was wearing one of Quil's shirts and my anger increased.  
"Could you give us a minute, Charlie?" Paul said abruptly. His voice was shaky; he'd obviously cried recently.

"How dare you wear one of Quil's piques?" I screamed at Paul, throwing one of my three pillows at him. He caught it with ease and chuckled nervously as he sat down next to me.  
"I only wore it so you could feel like he was here. His smell is still on it," Paul announced, joy replacing the guilt on his face. He looked very proud to have come up with the idea as well.

I leaned in and smelled the shirt carefully, Quil's cent running up my nose. I wrapped my arms around Paul as I started weeping again. His arms were quickly wrapped around me and I heard a comfortable sigh escaping Paul's lips – one of Quil's most well-known traits.

I woke up four hours later, Paul still on my bed, wide awake.  
"Have you been sitting here while I was sleeping?" I asked, taking another whiff of the tear-soaked t-shirt. I rubbed my eyes, only letting go of Paul for a few seconds.

"Of course I have. Look, Bella, I think there's something you really need to know." Paul's voice was nervous again, and I looked up at him to make sure he wasn't just putting on an act. His eyes were staring blankly into the air, sincere and caring.

"You can tell me anything," I said comfortingly, half-scared and half-excited about what he was going to tell me. His arms clung to me as he took a deep breath and smiled down at me. His eyes moved back up, staring into nothing before he spoke.

"I love you." I shot up, letting go of Paul and pushed him off the edge of the bed.  
"You _what_!? N... no, this isn't possible, you can't!" I yelled at him, shaking my head, trying to escape the thought. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, _I tried to convince myself in my head. _Wake up!_

There was no use. Paul was still there, now sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed, his face in his hands.  
"I knew this was a bad idea," he mumbled, and I could only barely hear what he said.  
"I thought boys were supposed to hate talking about feelings..." I muttered to myself, not really caring whether Paul could hear me or not.

"I needed to tell you, Bella, it was tearing me apart! I'm not expecting anything since you and Quil are moving in together and all, but I just... needed you to know..." His voice was unendingly apologetic and guilt-ridden.

"I guess it's good to know..." I sighed. As I'd finished talking a shooting pain like the one I'd felt in the kitchen hit me. There was undoubtedly more pain this time, piercing my chest fiercely, dragging my arms to my heart, leading me to screams of insufferable pain.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Paul screamed, and as my sight turned blurry and my screams stopped abruptly I could feel – in addition to the pain still numbing me – Paul's arms around me, his lips meeting my forehead.  
"Please hang in there...." he whispered, sulking, tears dripping on my cheeks and chin. His arms tightened around me, shifting to my torso, lifting me up.

Paul opened my eyes with his thumb and carefully tapped my cheek.  
"Stay awake!" he shouted at me and he started to shake me furiously. "Please... Bella..." I shook my head then, clearing out of the pain trance.

I grabbed the collar on Quil's shirt and drew him as close as I could without our lips touching and whispered intensely:  
"Find out what the Hell is going on!" I pushed him back to his seat and fell back on my two remaining pillows and started sobbing again.

Paul rose from his seat and put his hand on his forehead, shuffling out of the room.  
"I asked for a nurse five minutes ago! There's a woman having a seizure or something on and off in there! Help her!" he shouted at a nurse passing. The nurse sighed and walked calmly into the room.

Paul grabbed my hand as the nurse took a syringe out of her pocket along with a small glass of liquid.  
"This will only pinch a little bit, but it'll help you," the nurse said tranquilly and her eyes shifted between me and Paul. "It'll help if you just squeeze your boyfriend's hand, okay?" I shook my head in a giggle.  
"He's not my boyfriend."

Suddenly, the pain came flushing in again, and the screaming started pouring out of my throat as I shifted from side to site, letting go of Paul's hand as I twisted.  
"Hold her down!" the nurse yelled at Paul. He obeyed her commands and grabbed both my arms and got on top of me to keep me still.  
And abrupt pinch crippled me as the nurse inserted the needle in my arm and I felt calm and nausea laying over me like a cold blanket.

"Good work. Now, make sure she doesn't fall asleep, and everything will be fine." The nurse smiled as she walked out of the room, satisfied with the uncommon excitement my ache had given her.

Suddenly, Paul disappeared like dust, a mere ball of light replacing him. The ball of light evolved into a blurry shape and I felt clear hallucination controlling me.  
"Wha-" I breathed before the shape turned into a clear form: Quil. "Quil!" I screamed in pure joy and drew him closer, kissing him tenderly but with furious movement.

I didn't care if it was all a dream, all a hallucination or whatever it might be. I missed Quil more than I'd ever missed anyone, and I could feel the past pain that had kept flushing in got replaced with and arousing make-out.

Feeling his lips against mine after three and a half weeks without a single touch was the most fantastic sensation I had ever experienced, and started undressing him, his black piquet going first. He ripped my clothes off, a smile spreading on his smooth lips as we kept kissing.

"Oh, Quil..." I moaned as he started kissing my now naked body. His lips tickled my left breast as he softly caressed my right with his hand. His fingers played around my nipple before he squeezed it simultaneously with sucking the other.

He stopped abruptly, and I opened my eyes and they widened as I did so. On top of me was the perfect structure that was Paul, grinning.


	7. Chapter 7 And Justice for All

As Paul lay on the floor, my cheeks flushed red and I could feel a strained string of guilt forming. My hands were on my face and my head thoroughly buried in my pillows when Paul rose from the floor, an apologetic look taking shape on his disappointed face.  
"I was wondering why you were moaning Quil..." he muttered, ridden with shame.

"That didn't give you a hint that you might not look like yourself to me _at all_? What is your problem, Paul?" I screamed into my hands.  
"I'm sorry, Bella... I just want you so much, and I just... I thought I would just ignore the name thing," he explained slowly, only responding to my first question for obvious reasons.

"That's a stupid excuse to ruin any friendship we might have and completely shatter my view of you," I growled. Paul nodded in utter silence and turned around so I could put on some clothes.

"I'll tell Quil everything..." Paul stuttered, looking like he regretted taking full responsibility. I ignored his eyes asking me to please to it myself and nodded with fury.  
"Damn right you-" I interrupted myself, remembering how Quil was nowhere to be seen.

"Quil's not far away, Bella, please don't worry about him." Paul's voice was loving and sincere, so I gathered he was actually telling me the truth. I jumped up, ignoring the fact that I was only wearing a bra.  
"Where? Where is he?" I whispered loudly, emphasizing each and every word.

"I can't say." Paul shuttered, obviously not liking the thought of keeping it from me, keeping me unhappy, worried and frightened. I knew I would regret doing what I was about to do, and I knew I would have to pay for it... I got out of the hospital bed, slowly taking the two steps required to reach Paul.

As my hands entwined behind his neck, my lips a mere inch from his, his breathing started becoming uneven, a slight smile forming on his tempted lips.  
"Please tell me where Quil is," I said, hopefully sounding seductive. I was in his lap now, resting my forehead to his.

"N-no..." he breathed, barely even managing to speak – I was surprised at what effect I had on him. Using people was not something I'd ever done before, nor had I ever tried to seduce someone I didn't want to get anywhere with.

Regardless of my lack of want for Paul, I leaned closer, carefully jerking my hips forward. I kissed his nose softly and moved my cheek to his to whisper:  
"Please..." My voice was definitely seductive now, shivering with false lust.  
"F-fine," was but all that escaped Paul's lips as he kissed my neck and I moved back to look at him to make sure I caught every word he was about to speak.  
"He's north of town... in Clallam Bay," Paul said slowly, getting a grip around my waist. I liked this situation less and less as it progressed, but I needed to find Quil.

"You know, he checks in on you every night. He climbs up the tree near your window and he watches you sleep," Paul admitted. My eyes widened as I got gradually happier. When what Paul had just said sunk in, though, my anger rose to my cheeks.

"Why haven't you told me anything?" I screamed, jumping off him, releasing myself from his grip. He sighed, shaking his head.  
"I'm getting tired of you always being so moody," he said before he rose from his chair, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'll take you to him if that's what you really want... if that's what it'll take to make you happy." I nodded slowly in response, putting my arms around him gently. He put his chin on the top of my head and sighed with bliss.

"Let's go," he said after an awkward minute of a tight embrace, not even bothering to put on the piquet. He grabbed my t-shirt, threw it in my face and asked me to hurry up so we could catch Quil before nightfall.

--

Since Quil would most likely be in wolf form, Paul and I were driving. I was a bit annoyed at the fact that he'd insisted on me persuading Edward to borrow me his more than silent, silver Volvo. "You're truck's way too noisy," Paul had snorted when I had opened the door to my Chevy.

Paul woke me up from a rather comfortable nap with a slight nudge to the shoulder. Although the nudge was gentle, the cold glass my head fell to woke me instantly.  
"What?" I said grudgingly. Paul kept both hands on the wheel as he pointed to the road.  
"We're here?" The question was rhetorical, but I was just so excited to see Quil after all this time! The shooting pain would go away along with hospital visits decreasing...

Paul understood that my question wasn't in need of an answer and simply smiled.  
"Look, I know this is fifty percent my fault, but I want you to forgive me," he admitted casually, his eyes glued to the serene setting ahead.  
"You're forgiven," I mumbled, putting my body in a more comfortable position as I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"Allow me to say your hair is stunning." Paul let out a throaty laugh as he finished his sentence and handed me a handmade wooden hairbrush.  
"That's so random, Paul," I muttered, but he didn't hear me. I grabbed the brush willingly and worked through my knots as we entered Clallam Bay.  
"You really do look pretty, though." I snorted as he complimented me. "It's true," Paul said, obviously offended by my lack of thankfulness.

A large bear-like creature caught my attention abruptly and I screamed with joy.  
"Stop the car!" My voice was infinitely high-pitched, almost just a squeak as I got ready to leave the Volvo Paul had rejected full-heartedly due to smell at first.  
"Stop the damn car!" I hissed as Paul refused to pull over.  
"There isn't just one shape-shifter here in Clallam Bay, Bells," he explained. I fell back in my seat and was nearly in tears. When the Hell would I get to see Quil again?

We passed two more wolves and my excitement rose in vain before Paul stopped four feet after we'd passed a third wolf.  
"I'm sure Quil will be happy to see you again," Paul said, a frown appearing on his muscular chin as he clenched his teeth.  
"Thank you so much for this, Paul, I owe you one," I announced full of joy. I pecked Paul's cheek before I got out of the car and started running toward my wolf man.

As each time Quil and I rejoined, we were ecstatic to see each other, falling into sweet embrace the minute he'd changed back into his human form. My hands played with the hair on the back of his head as our lips joined furiously.  
"I love you so much," Quil told me, his eyes filled with only worry as he stared into mine.  
"You can explain later," I whispered, out of breath. "Right now, I'm just overjoyed you're alive." I leaned in then, meeting in another one of our long awaited kisses.

--

"When Jacob ran away," – as he so often did – "I was furious with myself for going after him only to discover I'd been fooled." The drive home to Forks was all about Quil explaining himself, and I listened willingly, hoping to make sense of him not coming back immediately.  
"Jacob noticed you and Paul seeming closer than usual, meaning he'd tried to hit on you or get you to leave me – just like Jacob always does." Quil chuckled deeply as he remembered Jake's proposal to me. I noticed by the way he rubbed his ring-finger.

"It took me three days alone to locate Jacob's exact location, and with no cell phone on me, I couldn't contact you, or anyone else for that matter. Jake wanted me to leave you; feed you some lie about how our relationship is a joke and other nonsense.  
"When I refused angrily, he took the liberty of letting me chase him again." Quil stopped talking, sighed and shook his head. "When I'd located him again, he was in Clallam Bay, and eight days had passed."

"Why didn't you just come home?" I asked, eager to hear what Jake had gotten himself into this time.  
"Well, Jacob is a part of our tribe, our pack and our brotherhood – I had to make sure he was fine before I could leave with a clean conscience.  
I tracked him for quite a while as a human in Clallam Bay," Quil continued after he'd answered my question.

"It was nearly impossible, but I found him just four days ago, and he proposed the same, fake break-up between the two of us." Quil snorted at this part of the story, but a continuum was mandatory from the look of my overly interested eyes.  
"He said he'd be better for you than I am, regardless of how alike he and I are. Although he never gives up, I have the selflessness he lacks at times.  
"To wrap this up for you, Bella, Jacob's in love with you, and he refuses to let you go. Paul is in love with you – yes, I do know about that – and he just wants you to be happy, whether it is with him or me or even with Jacob." Quil's voice was shaky now.

"Kwop kilawtley," I whispered before I slipped into slumber.


End file.
